Of crossdressing
by ScarletteNeko
Summary: Fushimi. In drag. Munakata is amused. The first one of the series [Of...]


[=]

You were standing before him. You felt like he was someone else and the person standing before you wasn't your normally quiet subordinate. Behind you, Awashima was watching.

She smirked.

Oh yes, she did.

You could feel it but at that moment you were too occupied in thoughts that you forgot turning back and tell her to wipe it off her face. After some times which felt like enternity, politedly, she excused herself and told you that she'd go ahead, leaving you with him.

And there you were, alone, with Scepter 4's Third-in-command, in your very own office. Thinking back, you were really grateful to Awashima for having left.

Your violet gaze stuck to the kid and admiring his, how to put it, quite out of the norm appearance. In a good way though, you noted. He seemed embarrassed. _**Natural **_reaction. Any guys would felt embarrassed when it was his boss who happened to saw him like _**this**_. Minus people who actually had jobs involved with the subject you were talking about.

"**Munakata..."**

He called you by your name. Just your last name without any honorifics. He didn't call you by "Captain" like usual. You let that slide despite the fact that you claimed to hate what disregards rules or order and formality. Those things usually pissed you to no ends. His disrespectful attitude for example.

But today, you decided to not bring it up. Since he _**was**_ the stubborn kid of Annex 4. No matter how many times you reprimanded him, he would always leave it at that.

"**Fushimi-kun..."**

His _**name**_ escaped your lips.

He clicked his tongue and mumbled something under his breath when he heard you called. A soft blush blossomed on his cheeks. For a moment, you thought that it suited him well.

"**It wasn't what you think..."**

His actions were peplexed as he tried to explain this awkward situation to you but you weren't listening. You were busing staring at him as you would to the apple of your eyes.

"**-this was Lieutenant's idea. She forced me to dress like this for my photos of Misa-, no, there is something I want to take back from her. This is the only way an-"**

Misa? Ah, the kid from HOMRA. The one that the bluet was _**stalking**_.

It seemed like Awashima did a good job blackmailing him. You had to give her credit for this. Taking a step closer to Fushimi, you lifted his chin and your vibrant violet eyes bored into his sky blue orbs. He didn't wear his glasses today but chose to use contacts instead. The type for short-sighted people not the fashion ones.

The younger male didn't have any other choice but to look straight at _**you**_. His gaze held unspoken feelings, confusion and a hint of embarrassment. Slowly, you leaned down triggering a flush to flare up his feminine face which, he noticed, was touched with the softest hint of make up.

"**Awashima has a good taste of clothings, wouldn't you agree?"**

A simple vintage dress with white and blue stripes, hugging his subordinate's hips to create the false impression of curves. Denim rolled-up sleeves jacket to hide his broad shoulder. Dark blue hair straightened and decorated with a angled cute white bow. He spotted the kid wearing a pair of high heels boots; the ones that, if he remembered right were the ones Awashima wore to work once but for some reasons, she put them in her "unsuitable for work" list. That was the last time he ever saw them.

But to sum it up...

Fushimi was pretty damn cute, dressing up like this.

"**Munakata, you're too close."**

He pushed you to back up a little and stared at his feets instead. You wanted your subordinate to look at you so you pulled him into your arms. Your left hand on his hips and the other grasping his hair tightly ,compelling him to look up. Sky blue eyes widen. Before he could muster a protest, you closed the distance and stole his ability to speak.

It wasn't a kiss but just a simple touch of lips. This was something that you've never done to anyone. It felt like two high schoolers's kiss but ironically, you knew better than that. Fushimi wasn't new to all these intimates. Kissing, touching or doing those adults stuff, you wouldn't believe it if he said he had never done them before. Not that he would ask because Fushimi'd lie anyway.

He always lied.

"**-let go! Munaka-!"**

A_** push**_.

A _**blush**_.

A crimson _**flush**_ was decorating his face.

Hands sought for your shirt and fisted it, to push you away or to cling on for dear life, you wouldn't know. You didn't want to know, to be precise. What you wanted to do was to dig deeper, past those masks he wore and wrenched out all his burried emotions.

_His flustered face, you wanted to see more of it. _

_Pushing it over the edge and waiting eagerly to see what you would get from the _**real **_Fushimi. _

_Without his usual facade and bored expression to hide him from the world. _

_Exposed for all you to see. _

Such was a rare opportunity that you couldn't help but take advantage of.

You kissed him. This time for real. With his eyes on you.

It involved tongues and your hand on his hips ,sliding down to a certain lower place. You bit and licked his soft lips as if devouring him whole, earning sighs and muffled moans from the bluet. Hand pulling dark blue strains of hair, you made sure he wouldn't, _**couldn't**_ turn away. Erratic breaths mingled from both of you. Your tongue dove in his warm crevice, striking his slightly unresponsive appendage and hungrily tasting the faintest hint of sweet that was_** his**_. Weakly, he had no choice but to deepen the forced kiss.

You smirked sadistically as you felt him shivered, gasping and let out unwanted low moans.

This kid...

He possessed an unique _**flavor**_ that got you hooked from the first taste.

You let him go when he went limp in your arms and looked ready to pass out from the lack of oxygen. What a pity that you had to stop but the idea of carrying the kid home afterward brought a frown to your face. It would attract too much unnecessary attention.

Though it was appealing. Showing people that you _**own**_ him. That he was your _**possession**_.

"**...hah...w-why?"**

Looking disheveled with the cute white bow has gone askewed, he leaned his head onto your chest, hand still fisted tightly. Too tight that you knew it must have hurt. You took his hand gently and intertwined your fingers with his. You planted a kiss on his forehead and gazed at his bewildered blue orbs.

"**Because today you are cute, Fushimi-kun."**

And so you considered raising your Lieutenant's last year salary bonus. But that would have to wait because at the moment, you had some unfinished business with a _**certain**_ bluet in drag.

[=]

Messing with _italic_ and **bold** was fun. So was writing in second point of view.


End file.
